


难

by XiLynn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiLynn/pseuds/XiLynn
Summary: 他一向都明白得很。比起上帝，他更愿意相信时间，比起时间，他更愿意相信托马斯。





	1. 01

当马里奥·戈麦斯向裁判招手，然后踉跄两步栽倒在草地上的时候,没有人比他更明白“垮掉”是一种什么样的感觉。

刚刚还被他踩在脚下的草地一下子拉近了距离，它们又高又密，几乎要疯长起来捆缚住他的手脚，将他拖拽进地心昏暗的深渊。更糟糕的是他无力反抗，意大利人浑然一体的蓝色防线和七十分钟不知疲倦的奔跑都叫他喘不过气来。

他身上许多地方都已经轻轻重重地挨过几下，他当然知道要尽力保护自己，但是这场比赛的高压很快分去了他大部分心神。虽然看上去在意大利防线中去来从容，但是中锋早已无暇自顾。

戈麦斯躺在草地上，急喘着，下意识伸手去够右腿腿根的后侧——正是被踹中的位置，那地方锥心地疼。

事实上，哪怕没有被犯规，他恐怕也撑不到整场了。他在七十分钟里发疯一样榨干了自己的体力，是啊，他受召入队的时候，所求的只是三分钟，最后得到了几乎二百分钟，他却义无反顾地将三分钟的决绝贯彻在二百分钟里，这种踢法怎么可能不力竭呢。

裁判来得很快，站在他身边询问是否还能坚持比赛。一同到来的还有附近站位的队友， _巴斯蒂，是啊，大概还有梅苏特和托尼，_ 在他们焦急的注视下，戈麦斯闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。

他真的很累了。他甚至不知道自己还站不站得起来。

沃尔法特先生和拎着急救箱的助手跑上了草地的时候，戈麦斯也勉强坐了起来，他下意识回头望了一眼，然后一颗心猛然揪缩成了一团。

穆勒就站在那里，在几个意大利人旁边，没有身畔能够以一己之力牵动对手防线的戈麦斯，他仿佛是误入泥淖的小兽。他直直望着戈麦斯的方向，眼神急切而真挚，戈麦斯认识这个表情，也知道他在盼望着什么——穆勒在等他站起来，拍干净身上的草屑，向裁判示意继续比赛。然而这不会发生了。

戈麦斯迅速转回了头，甚至不忍心与他对视第二眼，

戈麦斯很清楚自己在干什么——为一场德意志四十六年求而不得的胜利倾其所有，不光他一个，整支球队都是一样。

对，大家都是一样，可是却唯独刚刚与穆勒那一瞬间的对视，叫戈麦斯心里泛起深深的愧怍。

他感到对不起穆勒。

在过去的四年里他无数次这样想过，当他的助攻先生努力与新的前锋磨合而他只能安静养伤的时候；当他们在机场分别，那少年目送他飞赴亚平宁的时候；当勒夫打来电话，告诉他落选了世界杯大名单的时候。他没有一刻不想起穆勒。

_托马斯_ _·_ _穆勒。托马斯_ _·_ _穆勒。托马斯_ _·_ _穆勒。_

该死这名字简直就是魔咒。

戈麦斯强迫自己将注意力放在痛到酸麻的右腿上，他宁愿这样做，也好过想象穆勒此刻的心情——事实上哪里还用想，他们及时分别这许多年，戈麦斯也依旧对他的助攻先生了如指掌。

助理医师拉了他一把，戈麦斯从地上站了起来，医生抬手想搀住他的时候他拒绝了。

“谢谢你，但是，请不要扶我。”

他的腿并没有伤到无法行走，而他也不能让穆勒看见他被搀扶下场。

_托马斯，大概会失望吧。_

 

托马斯·穆勒觉得自己的鞋钉一定已经长进了泥土里，或者是他的大脑脱臼了——你说大脑不会脱臼？很好，这正是他大脑脱臼的一个绝佳证据——否则他不会现在还能直直戳在这里。

他没有亲眼看见戈麦斯倒下，这十分幸运，因为高大的中锋力尽的痛苦表情只能让他更加难过。

他那时候大概是正打算撒开腿跑吧。然后他突然听见谁惊呼了一声“马里奥”，再然后是裁判鸣哨的声音。穆勒的心猛地一沉，他急急地回头望去，看见他的马里奥已经仰面躺在地上了。

饶是托马斯·穆勒，也在那个瞬间没了主意。

他怔愣地站着，除了死死盯着与裁判交谈的戈麦斯之外什么也做不了。这情形何其熟悉，恍如四年前他在慕尼黑机场与戈麦斯分别，眼睁睁看着他飞赴亚平宁的那一日。噩梦般的一日。

_马里奥不要走。_

穆勒在之后曾不止一次梦见过这个场景。戈麦斯把眼中饱含着泪水的他轻轻拉进怀里，亲吻他的卷发和额角。前锋努力微笑着，低声说着安慰的话，又任凭他哭湿了自己的衣领。

他很想抬起头来，他想攥紧戈麦斯的前襟大声告诉他，佛罗伦萨没有你一心期待的救赎，紫百合也永远不会是你以为的中途站点，你不属于意大利，那里没有你的位置，这一去，也许永远也回不了慕尼黑了，你还要走吗。

_所以不要走啊马里奥。留下来。求你了。_

在梦中他无法控制哽咽的声音，如同他现在一动不动地站在这里，感觉到自己是这世界上最蠢的人。

他怎么还不走过去呢？他怎么不去扶一把马里奥，问问他伤势如何呢？他怎么不去守在马里奥身边陪他等待沃尔法特医生，顺便和裁判抗议刚才意大利人凶悍的防守呢？他怎么连他的名字也没有喊一声？

_你怎么能什么都不做呀？_

他真的什么也没有做，他眼看着沃尔法特医生问了戈麦斯一连串问题，后者或摇头或点头，回答得格外简单，穆勒无法从老队医的表情看出情况好坏，随后医疗队的助手拉了戈麦斯一把，前锋勉强站住，他的右腿不能着力了，连站立也得扶着别人的胳膊。

然后穆勒看见，沃尔法特先生留戈麦斯在身后缓缓走下球场，自己赶在前面去和勒夫匆忙讲了几句话。于是他就明白了，估计情况并不太好，否则老队医会陪在球员身边走下场去，一路上应该还要抱怨几句年轻人不懂得保护自己之类的话。

穆勒看着那个一瘸一拐的二十三号背影，觉得心头一直悬着的石头终于砸在了脚上。

他一直看着他走到替补席上才回过神来，替补席的灯光暗得看不清前锋的表情。然后裁判的哨子响了，比赛继续。

穆勒下意识地抬头望了天空一眼，然后又看了看意大利人身上比天还蓝的队服，

里昂的天空看起来和慕尼黑怎么这么像？

 

关键先生受伤下场，转播屏毫不吝啬地切了一个特写。

中锋低垂着头颅，步伐因为疼痛而有些吃力，他原本有一双温和且澄湛的绿眼睛，却因为灯光的缘故染成了深色。突然，仿佛是意识到有镜头在拍摄， _或者恰恰相反？_ 他仰起头来，目光划过天空。

然后他就笑了，是十分淡漠，十分凉薄，如同自嘲和认命一般的笑容。

这个表情转瞬即逝，当他再次正视前方的时候，德拉克斯勒正站在那里向他伸出双手等着击掌。这个朝气蓬勃的孩子脸上带着隐隐关切，当戈麦斯看见他的时候，就不由自主地像个前辈一样微笑起来。

尤里安是未来，未来不必看见刚才那样的表情。

_今天的天气真他妈的烂。操。_


	2. 02

早就不短暂的职业生涯使戈麦斯十分了解自己的身体，挨这样一下得大致伤成什么样子，他自己清楚。

但是当沃尔法特先生和勒夫一同站在他面前，对他说：“马里奥，非常遗憾……”的时候，他还是愣住了。他十分镇定地听完了自己的诊断报告，冲队医和教练点了点头，然后他把脸埋进了手掌里。

虽然已经做好了最坏的打算，并不意味着乐于听见最坏的消息，不是吗。

戈麦斯觉得有一只无形的手一把捏紧了他的心脏又残忍地松开，逼迫那团鲜活的血肉在胸膛里继续跳动。他上一次有这样的感觉，还是离开慕尼黑的那一天，他原以为熬过之后自己就真正无可催，但是上帝又一次狠狠笑话了他，多么荒唐。

那天穆勒哭了，眨巴着一双泪眼问他可不可以不要走。戈麦斯记得自己伸出手去明明是为了接过自己的箱子，却不由自主地把伤心的小朋友拉进了怀里。

_托马斯，你为什么要问呢，你明知道我不可以啊。_

他哑口无言，只有紧紧抱着穆勒。如果这句话早一点问——早在戈麦斯决定要走之前，早在他签下合同之前，估计他说什么也要留下来。他那儿也不去，就在慕尼黑，然后赌上一切本事去争那个主力位置，因为他没办法拒绝这样的穆勒，这样因为他而不再快乐的穆勒。

“嘘，托马斯，嘘——”少年把脸埋在戈麦斯肩头，戈麦斯揉着他的后脑勺，长久的沉默。

“托马斯，哪怕没有我——”

_哪怕没有我，你也不要退缩；哪怕没有我，也别让任何事动摇你的内心；哪怕没有我，你也要一个人向前走，世界上有许多比我更好的人，他们不会吝于帮助你。_

他只说出了这句话的一小部分，因为穆勒已经因为他的一句“哪怕没有我”而在他怀里发出了难以遏制的呜咽。

戈麦斯顿时觉得自己是个混蛋。

他只能一遍一遍道歉，一遍一遍向穆勒保证他会回来，而且他会变得更好，更强大，强大到上帝再也不能因为类似的原因将他们分开。

_骗子。_

戈麦斯在自己的手掌中嗤笑出声。 _滚他娘的上帝_ 。

他是在笑上帝，还是他自己，还是这四年苦苦挣扎试图证明自己不是个水货的时光？大概没人知道。

世界杯之前勒夫给他打过两个电话，第一个告诉他球队需要一个替补中锋，毕竟克洛泽的年龄摆在那里，第二个告诉他他落选了。

“马里奥，你需要变成一个更好的前锋，或者只是把原先的那一个找回来。”

他至今记得这句话。变得更好或者找回状态，他知道这是什么意思。国家队可以怀念他的过去，也可以期许他的未来，却唯独不需要 _现在的他_ 。

怎么会这样呢。他怎么会 _搞成这样_ 呢。

等他终于捋了一把头发直起身子来的时候，猛然看见房间门口站着一个再熟悉不过的身影。

前锋怔住了，和他的助攻先生对视着。

 

穆勒甚至不知道这场比赛是怎么赢下来的。他目送戈麦斯下场，冲那个德高望重的意大利门神发了脾气——后者回以父亲般慈爱的微笑，还他妈罚丢了一颗 _该死的_ 点球。

当这场屎一样的点球大战开始的时候，戈麦斯已经换过衣服回到替补席了，但是穆勒不敢向那里张望。他从十二码扭头走回了队伍里。他当然知道自己刚刚干了件蠢事，站在禁区外的诺伊尔翻的那个巨大的白眼很能说明问题。

他就是不敢相信自己掉了链子，在这种时候，在戈麦斯面前。

然而也得感谢他们把点球大战搞成了这幅屎样，才使得穆勒得以从别扭的自责中解脱出来。

赫克托走向十二码点球点的时候所有德国人都互相攀附着肩膀沉默伫立。全世界已经见证他们扛下一场硬仗，现在除了胜利，再没有别的什么还能够配得上他们赌进去的汗水。

那个年轻人没叫他们失望。

穆勒一下子就冲了出去，大笑着，呐喊着，狂喜地挥舞着拳头。然后，在一番折腾之后，他放慢了脚步。

他突然开始疯狂地想念戈麦斯。

他转身寻找那个中锋，一眼就看见高大挺拔的身影缓缓走在绿茵场上，在向看台招手。穆勒没有喊他，他却回过了头，两个人四目相对的时候，戈麦斯微笑起来，如同四年前他们无数次共同品尝胜利时他都会做的那样。

_这实在是久违了。_

之后的事情一切顺利，回更衣室，庆祝，收拾，乘车回酒店，混乱而快乐的晚餐，各自准备休息。

一切顺利，至少在穆勒回房找戈麦斯之前都是这样的。

 

“……初步结果如上，我们恐怕你不能参加接下来的比赛了。”

“这个问题非常棘手，没有你在球队也许会有大麻烦，但我们会想办法克服，马里奥，非常遗憾，但希望你相信你的队友。”

戈麦斯的房门虚掩着，沃尔法特和勒夫的声音相继传出来，耳目了完全没料到在门口等待的那一小会儿能让他听见上面的话。

“好的。”一个他非常熟悉的声音说道，那语气出奇冷静，“我知道了。谢谢。”

然后勒夫和沃尔法特走了出来，主教练看了一眼门边的穆勒，什么也没有说，沃尔法特先生走到穆勒面前，拍拍他的肩膀，用口型无声地说道：“帮帮他。”

穆勒十分勉强地冲老队医微笑了一下，但当他走上前想伸出手推门进去的时候，这个笑容就飞快地消失了。

戈麦斯坐在床沿上，弓起脊梁，用双手捂住了脸。

这几乎是一个穆勒 _从来没有见过_ 的姿势，而这个姿势比刚才教练和队医的话都更叫穆勒心碎。

他的马里奥也许不再是他的马里奥了。有什么东西改变了他。

是伤病吗？是指责吗？是佛罗伦萨和伊斯坦布尔吗？或者只是四年乏善可陈的时间？它锉平了他的犄角，磨去了他的爪牙，高高举起他一身傲骨癫狂地砸在地上，它们使他成为一个更加 _完整的人_ 。

这个人不再是当年狂奔在草地上大杀四方、意气风发的马里奥了。

穆勒本来能说的话统统僵死在喉头，他站在门口手足无措。

但是前锋的沮丧并没有持续很久，他还是重新坐直了身体，穆勒几乎能看见一个透明的脆弱的茧随着这个动作在戈麦斯周身飞快地编织起来，就快要把他吞没了。

_不要！_

穆勒眼睁睁看着，然后，仿佛是上帝替他喊了戈麦斯一声，前锋倏地转头，湛绿的眼眸聚焦在他身上，如同一眼被窥破了软肋的猛兽。良久，戈麦斯轻轻问道：“托马斯？”

_咔啦_ 。薄茧裂开了一条细缝。


	3. 03

穆勒不是很知道这时候应该高兴还是难过，他沉默地走进房间，没忘记把门带上，然后讪讪地打招呼：“马里奥，嗨……”

“嗨。”戈麦斯望着他，看上去像是在强打着精神，“你是来，找我的吗？”

穆勒当然是来找他的，助攻先生有成千上万的话想对他的马里奥说。训练，比赛，几小时前的胜利，心烦意乱的点球，以及在过去二十余天的集训中依然没能被说尽的思念。

甚至只是一句安慰——但是此刻站在戈麦斯面前，他一个词也说不出口。

_这不公平_ 。对 _现在的_ 马里奥讲这些话，太不公平。

“托马斯，怎么了？”戈麦斯从罕见的安静中察觉到一点异样，他所熟悉的穆勒从来不善于安静。于是他微仰着头，尽量收起了一切负面情绪，他试图与穆勒对视，但是后者很拙劣地躲开了。

“不不不马里奥……没什么事。”

_连搪塞也同样拙劣_ 。

在穆勒强行想出一个话题或者把自己弄的更难过之前，戈麦斯终于从他不断向外辐散的悲伤气息以及几次从自己右腿上“无意”瞟过的眼神大致上猜到了前因后果。

奇怪，前锋的第一反应居然是想笑。

_你还想瞒他，他早就不再是个需要被瞒着的小孩子了。_

戈麦斯遵从了这个想要微笑的想法。他同时伸手拉住了穆勒的手腕：“托马斯，看着我，嘿，你听见了沃尔法特先生的话了。”

这根本不是个问句。穆勒一下子抬起了头，像是被兄长看穿心事的少年，为戈麦斯积压的愤懑和委屈一下子汹涌起来：“这不公平！马里奥——”

“嘘，托马斯，听我说，这没什么——”戈麦斯耐心地止住了眼前这人的长篇抱怨，“他们对我犯规，我也撕开他们的防线，不是吗？这就是比赛呀。”

穆勒嘟囔了一句：“我不是说这个。”

意大利人的防守堪称完美，他们虽然凶悍，但并没有到破坏比赛的地步，职业球员不会因为防守而责怪对手，穆勒不是在说他们。 _真正不公平的，不是意大利人，是上帝_ 。

“托马斯……”戈麦斯无奈摇头，还打算再劝几句，后面的话却没能说出来，因为穆勒突然反手拉住他，身体前倾，把他轻轻搂进怀里。

戈麦斯怔住，但只怔住一瞬，然后他放任自己去享受年轻人的怀抱。

_你，才是应该被安慰的那一个_ 。

“你在学盖德先生吗？”伴随着笑意，前锋在助攻先生的怀抱里低低地说道，“谢谢你。”

“他今年不能来了。”穆勒想起那个与自己同姓氏的传奇，眨了眨眼，“所以我就代劳一下。”

“哦，托马斯。”戈麦斯拍拍他的背，打趣道，“我们赢了意大利了，而且我可没在哭啊。”

我宁愿你在哭。穆勒回忆了一下自己四年前在场边泣不成声的样子，嗯，现在想来确实有点丢脸。他揉了两把前锋的头发作为报复。

“托马斯，听着。”当他们放开彼此的时候，戈麦斯觉得有必要将一些话告诉这个伤心得不得了的 _小朋友_ ，“我知道你在担心什么，但是，这不要紧，我踢了七十分钟好球，如果能再来一次，我还会这么踢。”

“之前接受采访的时候，我说哪怕教练只给我三分钟我也会拼尽全力，这不是玩笑话。托马斯，你知道我多想回国家队吗，现在这个愿望实现了，我来到这里，做了我应做的和我能做的一切，得到了一个并不糟糕的结果。

“因此我不怕伤病，你也不必担心它会击垮了我，我之所以肯这样放开手去踢球，是因为相信我的球队，还有你。

“你让我想要变成一个更好的人。”

穆勒难得没有插话，也不再逃避戈麦斯的对视，他仔细打量他，恨不得镌刻进心里。 _马里奥_ 。

“可是我想要你站在我前面啊。我不喜欢无锋阵，我们需要一个中锋。”穆勒闷闷地说道，“没有人能代替你。”

我们需要一个中锋？戈麦斯挑了挑眉毛对于这个既准确又不准确的措辞不置可否，但他着实被穆勒生离死别一样的语气逗乐了：“托马斯，我会好起来的。”

“我知道！可是——”

“可是，既然我现在已经什么也不能做了。”戈麦斯截住他的话头，中锋的眼睛那么深沉，如同广袤而安谧的森林，“你要不要考虑一下替我把德劳内杯赢下来？”

大概没有什么言语能够形容穆勒的眼睛一下子迸发出神采的样子。

“好啊。”他说道。然后他笑了。那笑容仿佛是阳光冲破浓重的云层洒向巴伐利亚高原。

戈麦斯为这个笑容愣了那么一秒，意识到这大概就是他四年来心心念念挥之不去的东西。

_上帝大概不喜欢他，但的确曾经恩赐于他。_

“托马斯，你知道吧，我现在不是很方便站起来。”前锋仰望着他的助攻先生，右手示意了一下自己受伤的腿，好整以暇地，“所以得辛苦你弯一下腰。”

穆勒几乎什么也没有想就照做了，毕竟大部分时候他对戈麦斯言听计从，于是他凑近了戈麦斯，任凭前锋轻扯着他的领口直至两人呼吸可闻。

然后戈麦斯吻他了。

是全权信任且交付身心的吻。


	4. 04

然后事情像是走上了正轨。

德国人像往常一样训练，伴随着各种花样的娱乐活动。

媒体总是调侃他们从不训练，这当然不是真的， _笑话，这还能是真的？_ 老实讲他们只是做什么都看上去像是在玩罢了。

比如头球破门的门将，抱成一团的后卫，或者戴着手套跃跃欲试的前腰，训练也要调情的队长，以及看起来颇不知所措的年轻人们。

戈麦斯将这一切奉若珍宝，是啊，没有什么比这样一支球队更值得骄傲的了，尤其是穆勒和他都在其中的时候。

穆勒的工作是训练，以及在训练中插科打诨；戈麦斯的工作是训练，治疗，以及想念穆勒。

前锋喜欢他的小朋友是现在这个样子，前锋会站在训练场边，用自己的目光追寻着他，戈麦斯愿意为这样的注视而稍微感激一下不怎么喜爱他的上帝，感谢云层上虚无的神在无数次戏耍之后的偶尔恩赐。

没有经历过苦难的人，不必赞美 _平凡的_ 生活。

戈麦斯曾经从泥淖中挣扎爬过，他知道辜负期望是怎样一种感觉，也知道被上帝放逐是怎样一种感觉。早年他会默默祈祷，他会放豪言立壮志，他会在赢球之后脱掉衣服满场狂奔，之后啊，之后他学了乖，在异国他乡放下倨傲和野心，放下光辉耀眼的过去，甘心做一个无名小卒。

他是被生活教会了谦卑的人，这样一个人，已经很久没有过什么正经的愿望了。

但是他现在发自内心地渴望那个冠军。

不只是给自己正名，不只是为了让穆勒的荣誉室更加完整。他就是想看见穆勒捧着奖杯的笑容——他有幸见过，在拜仁，以及隔着屏幕看见他们里约加冕——他就是想看那张快乐而灿烂的笑脸，再一次， _是对着他的_ 。

哪怕余生仅此一回，也好。

不知道这算不算是奢求。不知道在上帝眼中奢求算不算是罪过。

 

黑色的大巴缓缓驶进通道，韦洛德罗姆球场在微风中迎接他的客人。

穆勒乖乖坐在戈麦斯身边，没有找人打牌，没有在网上乱逛或者和其他人大声聊天，不过他的确絮絮叨叨说了一路——对戈麦斯一个人。

前锋估计是这个世界上仅有的不会打断他说话的人之一。戈麦斯总是偏头看着他，微笑着，偶尔从喉咙里发出一点点低沉的应和，有的时候穆勒也觉得自己有点侃大了，但戈麦斯毫不在意。

前锋如同森林大海，沉静地，浩瀚地，穆勒曾以为自己要耗尽毕生精力去追逐他，可是一眨眼，前方已经没有他的背影。因为穆勒从来不是树苗和溪流， _却是鱼，或者是飞鸟_ 。

“你没什么想说的了？”戈麦斯回头，饶有趣味地看着停止讲话而改为盯着他傻笑的穆勒。

“马里奥我们到了！”

“好吧……有什么我不知道的事吗？”戈麦斯忍住笑，对摆着一张邀功脸的穆勒说道。

助攻先生一愣，但没来得及想出答案，车门打开了，领队招呼了一声“走吧”，于是所有人都站起来准备下车。

穆勒拎着自己的包，一面向前走一面还想回头对戈麦斯讲话，被后者哭笑不得地制止：“托马斯看路，急什么，我哪儿也不去。”

_哦对哦_ 。穆勒听话地转过了身。马里奥哪儿也不去。

赛前踩场，反正也不是什么特别正式的活动，基本上就是二十多个大老爷们儿去和一块他们马上要在上面拼命的草地打个招呼。

德国人挂着耳机，帽子反戴，三三两两有说有笑，一副出来春游的样子。他们中的每一个人，都几乎将自己一半生命用于在各种草地上奔跑，这已经成为他们生命的一部分，他们也早已是草地的主人。

穆勒看见球场就忍不住走上去到处乱逛，戈麦斯远远跟在旁边，但他并不是独自一个。

“你不去陪着梅苏特？”戈麦斯扭头看向同样带伤陪同踩场的赫迪拉，后者今天十分沉默，“真的不去？这可不很像是你们啊。”

“他在生气。”防守型中场摆出一个十分无奈的表情，然后又解释道，“好吧，应该是他觉得自己在生气，我得稍微离远一点。”

“你怎么还能惹他生气？”戈麦斯摊手表示刚听见了一件不可思议的事。

“我没有啦，是奥利维尔·吉鲁，他给梅苏特发了一条短信，听说内容很欠。”赫迪拉笑得很和善，“何况梅苏特有无数短信要回，我还是不要打扰他和他的手机。”

“短信？来自于？”

“罗纳尔多佩佩拉莫斯贝尔本泽马拉姆塞桑切斯……太多了，你得知道”赫迪拉报出一大串名字，感到自己的脸又长了几分。

戈麦斯及时收住了惊讶的表情，改为深表同情地点点头，不远处的厄齐尔的确是一边走一边在低头和手机较劲呢。

“马里奥！”一个听上去心情很好的声音。

戈麦斯转身望去，看见他的助攻先生已经逛完一圈从另一侧绕了上来，于是中锋从善如流地停下脚步，注视着他越跑越近：“草皮怎么样？”

“什么叫怎么样？”穆勒在戈麦斯面前停下，抬起头望着他，丝毫不觉得职业球员问出这个问题很蠢。

“就是你感觉起来——”

“我感觉可以赢。”


	5. 05

一个人的几乎所有感觉都在中枢神经形成，一个人的大脑，每天要处理成千上万的信息，发出成千上万的指令——这不是在赞美人体如何伟大，这是在告诉你，哪怕偶尔有那么一两次，你的大脑给了你一个错误的感觉，你也不能责怪它，更不能因此而责怪其他的人，你得自己憋着。

_总会有这样的时候的_ 。我是说大脑给出错觉。比如穆勒在比赛的时候突然很想打裁判。哦是啊。几个小时之前他还感觉他们会赢呢。

事实上，在足球的世界里摸爬滚打了这么多年，托马斯·穆勒不怕伤不怕痛，不怕输球不怕舆论，不怕球队陷入低谷。但是他不是一个无所畏惧的莽夫。

他见不得天赋异禀者多年隐忍埋没，见不得心怀梦想者亲见信仰毁灭，见不得赤子诚心者被迫远走他乡，见不得沉稳冷静者最后关头孤注一掷，见不得温厚和善者无端遭受冤屈和不公。

所以中场哨一响，当他向球员通道走去，看见克罗斯奋力想要越过企图拦住他的主教练，冲裁判大声吼着“JUSTICE！”的时候，他就特别想一拳闷到裁判脸上去。

他知道克罗斯会生气，但他从来不知道什么样的气愤能让温和冷静的中场天才失去一贯的清醒头脑—— _托尼_ 不是个会发怒的人，但是很显然今天他心中温厚的那一面已经被逼上了绝境。

穆勒当然不能打裁判，并且他也知道无论喊多少遍“JUSTICE”也不会有用处。走过裁判身边的时候穆勒捏住了拳头，尽量不去看那张令人生厌的脸，他也不想看见其他任何人，只管低着头向里走去。

“……要是继续如此，我们难以接受！”

然而他身后突然响起一个异常熟悉的声音，使他脚底一顿，几乎不受控制地回过头。

中锋挡在裁判面前，高大而挺拔的背影遮住了球场上疯狂的光。

穆勒就望了那么一眼，然后他近乎慌张地转身向更衣室走去，他加快了脚步，仿佛是在逃窜。

他看见了。也看明白了。

_要是_ ，要是他输掉这场比赛，大概马里奥也会很难过吧。

_那是竭尽全力者，对难以挽回的失败的愧疚_ 。

 

德意志不常是命运的宠儿，且戈麦斯对这一点心知肚明。

但是他依然祈祷着时间过得慢一些，哪怕于事无补，但目睹场上那个充当中锋的小朋友咬牙奔跑的样子好过终场后他委屈懊丧的脸。

裁判的哨声响起的时候穆勒像是走尽了发条的玩具，他的步子猛地就慢了下来，狂喜的法国人冲上草地，在他身边互相拥抱着。

戈麦斯一直注视着他，长久以来的默契让正印中锋知道这时候自己不必立即凑上前去。因此他默默站起身，看着场上的他的队友们。

失败向来打不倒德国人，虽然他们钢铁一样无坚不摧的意志无法使失败变得甘甜，但是它打不倒他们。

几场比赛都在右路闪光的那个孩子像是哭了，厄齐尔和赫克托仰面倒在地上，从沙尔克的矿区走出来的年轻边锋独自站立，一双眼睛不知道该看向什么地方，巴斯蒂安挨个儿走过他们，一边伸手鼓掌。

戈麦斯的目光绕过一周，又回到穆勒身上。这时候替补席几乎空了，他们纷纷走上场去，希望给队友一些安慰。戈麦斯望着穆勒，然后后者做出了一个让戈麦斯无法继续保持耐心的动作。

穆勒抬手捂住了脸。他哭了。

于是高大的中锋迈步向他走去，几乎一刻也不能再等。戈麦斯不是很确定自己要怎么安慰他，但是他受不了穆勒任何伤心无助的表情。他必须做点什么，哪怕只是去和他站在一起。

穆勒抬头看了戈麦斯一眼，用一双眼眶微红、噙着泪水的眼睛。后者回以长久的、坚定的对视。

穆勒原以为自己会因为内疚而躲避，但这显然又是一个大脑给出的错觉，他根本躲不开戈麦斯，因为没有什么还能给予他比正向他走来的中锋更可靠的慰藉。

“马里奥。”他自言自语一般轻声呼唤。

他就站在那里，站在球场中间，等着他的马里奥来找到他。 _他一定会找到他的_ 。

戈麦斯十分坚决地避让开他们之间的那几个人，向穆勒伸出手去。他耐心地等待着，直到穆勒终于也伸出手，两个人的手掌轻轻击打在一起。

他深知穆勒不需要拥抱，不需要亲吻，不需要大段大段缠绵的安慰，更不是在等待一个可供哭泣的肩膀。

他的小朋友需要知道自己依然被期待着，他需要一个信任的信号。比如一个如同祝福 _胜利者_ 一般的击掌。

果然，穆勒抬头迎视他了。

“不要哭。”戈麦斯听上去不容置疑，仿佛又回到了当年风华正茂血气方刚的时候。

_谢谢你。我得谢谢你_ 。

而穆勒什么也没有说，他轻轻点头，但是拉着前锋手掌的那只左手也不曾松开。

大概上帝不愿意眷顾他们，但他们大可以眷顾彼此。


	6. 06

“你会来看我吗？”

戈麦斯洗完澡刚走出浴室门，就被劈头盖脸问了这么一句。前锋一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边反问：“你说什么？”

“你会来慕尼黑吗？如果你有空的话。”已经洗干净的穆勒坐在床上，又问了一遍，“来看我比赛？”

“来看你‘比赛’？”戈麦斯笑了，“除了比赛没什么别的可看吗？”

“哦你也可以见见其他人，你知道，菲利普阿尔杨弗兰克他们，或者我们去以前那家咖啡店，它真的还在那里……”

“好的好的，托马斯。”戈麦斯对不是很善解人意的助攻先生哭笑不得，“好吧，我会去的——为什么不呢？”

那你为什么不来？穆勒生生咽下了这句险些冲口而出的质问，他可不能对马里奥说这样的话，于是改为：“你说话算数吗？你去年甚至和米洛去柏林看决赛了，也没有回慕尼黑。”

“那是米洛来找我的，我得说。”戈麦斯想起那位看似文静实则颇有些为老不尊的传奇前锋，耸了耸肩，“他盛情邀请——我们能不说这个话题吗，托尼都因为这个特意找过我聊天。”

“好吧，我猜。”穆勒答应了，他知道克罗斯的“聊天”是怎么一副光景。

“事实上，托马斯……”

前锋一边开了口，一边回想起两个小时以前与老队医的那场气壮山河的对话。

 

“你哪儿也不能去！乖乖收拾东西跟我回慕尼黑！”是不是所有医术高明的老先生都觉得病人一定会和医生做对？或者只是因为戈麦斯早几年给沃尔法特医生留下的印象太糟了？

“好我哪儿也不去——我要回慕尼黑！！！！？”戈麦斯迟钝地找到了重点，手一抖险些砸了手机。

“所以你不许回土耳其！”

“什么！？不——”

“你赶回去结婚吗！？因为我绝不可能允许你打着封闭拄着拐杖去结婚！”

“我的天哪汉斯！！”

“还是打算去度假！？这幅样子你还想度假！？”

“我也没有要——”

“看在上帝的份上！马里奥！”

“我——”

“慕尼黑！！！”

“上帝！好的！慕尼黑！”

沃尔法特先生十分满意地走了，戈麦斯就通过这么一个无比刺激的过程得知了自己要随队回到慕尼黑的消息。

 

回忆结束。戈麦斯看着被点名后一脸好奇等后文的穆勒，突然很想逗一逗他，于是戈麦斯收敛笑容说道：“我每年的假期并不长，其中很大一部分还和你的休假时间重复了，所以我不是很确定什么时候去看你的，哦，我猜，比赛？”

“我会等你呀。”穆勒看上去像是有些失望了，但是这个答案让戈麦斯心头一暖。

“托马斯，你看，我现在还没有走你已经在跟我约定很久之后的事情了。”戈麦斯含笑看着他，“为什么你不能期待一点时间上比较近的事，比如——这一回我不会很快走呢？”

“什么？”穆勒明显没有听明白他的暗示，但是思路清奇的助攻先生突然想起了另一个问题，“啊啊啊马里奥！你是不是把你在慕尼黑的那套公寓卖掉了！”

“对，我把它卖掉了。”戈麦斯走到穆勒面前，居高临下，“所以我没有地方住，托马斯，你肯不肯收留我？”

然后穆勒就愣在那里了。他觉得戈麦斯是在试图告诉他一件非常好的事情，可是——那究竟是什么呢？？

“你还没明白？”戈麦斯略有些无奈地俯下身去，亲吻穆勒的鬓角和耳朵，轻声说道，“托马斯，我要和你回慕尼黑去。”

穆勒猛地转向他，把刚刚听见的这句话在舌尖反复咀嚼，眼睛里的光逐渐变为热烈和惊喜：“你要回慕尼黑！”

“对。”

“哈哈哈哈马里奥你要回慕尼黑！”

“对。”

哪怕今天晚上穆勒把这个问题问三千遍，戈麦斯也会不知疲倦地逐一回答。天知道他多么享受这个答案，天知道他是怎样蚀心磨骨地思念着慕尼黑。

“（在意大利）我会想念家人，德国的早餐，以及慕尼黑这座城市。”

他几乎把什么都留在了慕尼黑，从此他眼中的欢喜与悲戚都有类似的一个样子，到后来，他的思念已经转化为一种难以言说的恐惧，越魂牵梦萦，越挣扎逃避。

可是他从不曾对慕尼黑有所怨恨，一如他从不曾对穆勒有所怨恨，这二者都有恩于他。

那是 _塑心续命_ 的大恩，他一辈子都还不尽的。

“你要回慕尼黑！”

“托马斯，我爱你。”


	7. 07

戈麦斯站在球场上，在一个薄雾的早晨。

有人在球场上颠球，于是戈麦斯向那里走去。

晨雾中一个单薄的少年，金棕色柔软的卷发，青蓝色眼睛。戈麦斯打量着他，一句问话就卡在了喉咙里。这宛然正是一个二十岁的穆勒。

于是戈麦斯瞬间将自己的警惕心都打消了。

“马里奥你来啦！”天知道穆勒是什么时候发现他的，少年将球一挑，抱在了手里，“你来了就会有进球了。”

戈麦斯听见这句话狠狠一怔，他环顾四周，然后认出了安联。

_安联？怎么会是安联？_

他脑子里一团浆糊，但是穆勒已经将皮球轻轻传到他脚下：“来吧马里奥，我助攻给你，你只管向前跑，我会追上你的。”

于是，出于一种荒唐的信任，戈麦斯稍犹豫了片刻，便轻车熟路地将球传回给穆勒，自己一转身跑进雾气中。

他就是觉得托马斯一定是真的，而且他不会骗他。

白雾渐渐浓重起来，但是戈麦斯依然能靠余光看见少年的身影——他真的牢牢跟在中锋身后，如同天生的一个影子。

“马里奥！向左拉一点！”“马里奥！这里！”……

……“你已经决定了吗？”

 _什么？_ 戈麦斯心惊，没来得及问出口，一个传得精妙的球从他身后窜了上来，他几乎不用停球就依靠一个前锋的本能凌空将它爆射而出。

然而随着皮球同时爆发的还有一声惊惶的呐喊。

_“_ _马里奥！_ _”_

戈麦斯猛地回身，无暇去管刚刚那一脚将球射向哪里，他急切地搜寻着穆勒，入目却只有灰白的浓雾。

这一句喊，已经带了哭腔。戈麦斯向来路走去，心头没来由地慌起来。他一边喊着“托马斯”，一边惊异于自己向前跑出了这么远——几乎能够跑出安联了。

四下都没有那少年的身影，但是在戈麦斯急疯之前，远方的某一处缓慢而突兀地亮了起来。

那是南看台，那是万众一心、气势恢宏的死忠南看台，而正对着南看台的草坪上，在各路镁光灯聚焦的地方，站着一个人。

那是穆勒。他脚边洒了一地的红白彩纸条，看台上死忠们齐声高呼他的名字，他把手压低又高高扬起，带领球迷掀起人浪。

戈麦斯向那里前进的步伐突然慢下来了。前锋远远望着他的助攻先生，他已经褪去了他们初见时的青涩模样，他站立在一片光明璀璨之中，仿佛是新晋的王。

前锋不再往前走了。他意识到当年那个跟随在他身后的天真少年，已经被他——以及更多的人，托举到了一个他需要抬头仰望的高度。穆勒确已经在那里了，那么他自己是否也在，有什么关系呢？

前锋站在草皮上，灯光没有照耀到他，他遥望着前方那个荣光加身的背影，由衷地微笑起来。

可是，显然有的人并不想放弃他。

“马里奥！”

前锋瞳仁一战，看见那沾染着光明的宠儿转身向他挥手。

“马里奥！来呀！”

这正是戈麦斯最想看到的穆勒，受人追随，无忧无虑，享受着足球的穆勒。 _是在叫我吗？_

戈麦斯目不转睛地注视着他，觉得自己根本是一只追逐着光热而不惧死的飞虫。

然后他难以控制地，向前迈了一步。然后又是一步。然后是第三步。

越向前走，他的心中就越明朗。

被他深爱着的穆勒，向来是一个大智若愚的聪明人。聪明人知道什么是值得珍惜的。所以穆勒要是爱他，恨不得把整颗心都掏出来给他，连性命也肯交付给他。

而他，如果连走上前去与那个小傻瓜并肩站立的野心也无，那他还能够拿什么来回报呢？

几年来，戈麦斯一直为穆勒感到骄傲，但是他现在明白了，那样远远不够。

他应该要，成为一个让穆勒引以为傲的人。

 

光明没有熄灭。但前锋毫无防备地睁开了眼睛，一个冗长的梦。

戈麦斯坐在副驾驶上，身边正在开车的正是几秒钟前在他脑海中喊着他名字的小傻瓜。

“马里奥哈哈，你睡着了！——很累吗？”穆勒瞟了他一眼，咧着嘴笑开。

戈麦斯很含糊地应了一声，向窗外望去——巴伐利亚的下午，阳光正好。

是慕尼黑。是真的。不是做梦。

他回来了。而他这一趟回来，不是来忆苦思甜，不是来自我疗伤，还要收拾起自己散落在这城市各处的心魂—— _哎，何必自欺欺人？_ 戈麦斯无声地笑了，他知道大部分时候他的魂魄不是遍布这座城市，而是追寻着现在正坐在他身边的这个人。

手机在口袋里震动了两下，戈麦斯把它掏出来，十分意外地看到上面显示着三个未接来电和两条短信，除了其中一条短信的发件人写着菲利普·拉姆之外，其余全部来自他的经纪人。

出什么事了？他的手指滑过屏幕，点开经纪人的短信。同时穆勒已经在他身边问开了：“是菲利吗？他也发给我了诶！是他吧？是问我们到了没有？哈哈他还说要不要带你出去聚一聚啊，我没拒绝他！出去见见老朋友吧你好不容易回来一趟！”

好了。这下他几乎不需要点开拉姆的短信了。戈麦斯一边应付穆勒一边迅速扫过屏幕上的文字。

“马里奥：不要回土耳其…政局动荡，治安混乱…已经开始联系你前几天说的事，再确认一遍，你决定要走吗？”

你真的要离开土超，离开这块刚刚让你涅槃重生的福地吗？这一走你何去何从？

戈麦斯转头看了一眼穆勒。这个年轻人，就像是他世界里一颗永恒的太阳，发光发热，给予勇气和安慰，于是他在手机上敲下了十分简洁而坚定的答复，只有一个单词：“Ja.”

他的确不知道欧洲哪一家俱乐部还能容得下他，但他不能生活在一个时时刻刻让他爱的人担惊受怕的地方，要知道担忧比责怪更加沉重，他担负不起。

穆勒完全不知道在过去那一分钟他帮助戈麦斯做出了一个多么重大的决定，嗯，他也不一定要知道。

搞定经纪人这边，戈麦斯终于有时间看一看前队长的问候。

几乎所有的内容都已经被穆勒剧透了，戈麦斯不禁微笑，一边不慌不忙地回信。

已经抵达慕尼黑——托马斯已经告诉他了吧。

感觉很好，就像回家一样，多谢关心——你的退休生活也很舒爽吧？

那么，庆祝回归的聚会？

戈麦斯略犹豫了一下，再次转头看了一眼穆勒，然后他眼底的笑意更深了，手指极其灵活地敲下一行字母。

“菲利普，多谢好意，但是今晚请不要为我安排聚会，事实上，如果你能够谅解的话，今晚最好别联系我，托马斯也是一样。”

回信发出去了，戈麦斯忍不住想象拉姆在读它的时候的表情。

哎呀。回慕尼黑的头一个晚上，怎么能用于跟一群大老爷们儿喝酒撒野打游戏呢。

他和穆勒，有好多其他事情要做。

 

也许，是以亲吻为开始的那种？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于，我为什么要写一场混乱无比的梦境：  
> 私心以为，任何一个人，如果经历过麦子经历的事情，要保持心境完全不变，是不可能的。当他看着二娃和曼珠磨合的时候，当他坐在替补席上的时候，当他决定要走的时候，他一定是沮丧又不服输的，所以他才肯去紫百合，他是抱着涅槃的心去的，却得到了这样的结果。  
> 而穆勒，几乎是一上一线队就遇到了麦子，他能成长成现在这个样子，他能发展出现在这样的球风，我以为，麦子居功至伟。而这个原先跟在他身后的毛头小子，现在远远站在他前面，麦子一定会为他高兴，但也会有一点，小小地为自己懊恼吧。你本来应该带领着他的，哪怕不是带领，也应当是并肩作战的，你怎么会，搞成这样呢？  
> 麦子的梦境，是戈穆二人七年的剪影。麦子今年欧洲杯刚刚回归的时候，说过“哪怕教练只给我三分钟”这样的话，我觉得他变了不少（或者只是因为媒体镜头少了），但是从打波兰替补登场到意大利那场踢成豁出命去的大前锋，我又看到了当年Super M的影子，我希望让他做出这样改变的人，是穆勒。  
> 那样可怕的低谷会让一个人暂时地失去自信，显露疲态，甚至想要放弃，他会需要一个对他说“只管向前跑”的人，而我希望帮助找回当年的超级马里奥的人，是穆勒。只有他有这个本事，也有这份心。因为在他职业生涯的初期，是麦子仿佛永恒的太阳一样，扶持了他。


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉汤。油水很足。

要点燃一束久未受到雨水浇灌的枯草需要什么？大概是几个飞溅的火星。

那么要撩动一个人默默隐忍却又躁动难安的情欲需要什么？大概如戈麦斯不经意的预料，只需要一个足够深沉的吻。

傍晚的时候他们已经在穆勒的公寓里安顿下来，戈麦斯换下了训练服，穿着宽松的休闲服倒在沙发上看电视，穆勒凑到他身边坐下，活像是喜欢粘人的大型犬。

戈麦斯听他絮絮叨叨地说，后来中锋的眼睛不再盯着电视，而是转移到助攻先生神色欢悦的脸上。

“马里奥？”穆勒终于发现他的倾诉对象像是并没有在专心听他讲话，他转过头去看戈麦斯，眼里的快乐的笑意都没有收尽。

戈麦斯觉得自己为这个表情着了魔，他放弃为自己的走神作出解释，而伸手拽着穆勒的手腕把他拉近。前锋几乎躺在沙发上，于是他也几乎使他的小朋友趴上了他的胸膛。

戈麦斯十分满意地搂住怀里瘦削却匀称结实的身体，然后他吻他了。

戈麦斯显然很知道什么时候应该体贴，而什么时候应当放任自己去做想做的事。这个吻显得非常坚定且不容置疑，他吮吸着对方浅色的嘴唇，舌头舔过光滑的牙齿，用舌尖轻轻触碰小朋友两颗虎牙的尖端，然后他几乎不用费什么力气就撬开了咬合缜密的牙关，用自己的舌头去寻找对方的，粗糙的舌苔蹭过上颚和粉嫩的牙龈。

很快戈麦斯就听见了穆勒喉咙里传出难以控制的气音，这些细微的示弱和享受仿佛是前锋的兴奋剂。戈麦斯稳稳地摁着穆勒的后腰，确保他不会从自己身上滑落下去，也使两个人的小腹亲密无间地贴合着。

然而，就在他几乎要撩起穆勒的衣服触摸这具十分熟悉又久违的身体的时候，穆勒却突然撑着他的肩头抬起了身子，看上去很惊喜又像是被这个突如其来的美好的吻给吓住了，然后他张嘴说出了一个混乱而慌张的句子：“天哪马里奥……我我我我我需要…不是…我得去洗澡了马里奥！”

他飞快地推搡着戈麦斯的胸膛从他身上爬起来，光着脚嗒嗒地踩在木质地板上，三两步就冲进了厕所，甚至不敢回头看一眼。戈麦斯依旧仰面倒在沙发上，望着穆勒匆匆离去的背影，他非常无奈地摊了摊手，舌头舔过嘴唇，回味着刚刚尝到的甜美味道， _简直是一个初尝人事的青少年_ 。中锋好笑地想道。 _小笨蛋，是在害羞什么啊_ 。

穆勒的确非常想念戈麦斯，以至于在无数个没有戈麦斯的夜里他会默念着戈麦斯的名字在浴室里安慰自己，他会裹着他的球衣入睡，借此一遍遍回忆前锋温热的皮肤，他常常独自过夜，把精液射进拳头里。

有的时候他会很矫情地为自己在自慰时满脑子只有戈麦斯的面容和身体而感到羞耻，有的时候他会无法忍受地给戈麦斯打电话，前锋温和低沉的声音让他下腹发紧难以自控，而孤独的高潮席卷过后，他会，同样地，为这种行为感到羞耻。

而眼下戈麦斯活生生地在他眼前，带着湿润的绿眼睛，带着棱角分明的眉眼，带着精壮的、充满力量的形体，这足以抵得上几年来穆勒独自捱过的夜晚。何况他还吻他了，那么真实、滚烫的吻。

穆勒面对着洗手台前的镜子，看见自己微红的眼角，被细细蹂躏而显现出樱桃一般颜色的嘴唇，以及身前被压皱的衣服——他的胸膛和肚子都还残留着戈麦斯的体温，更不要说一阵阵战栗的小腹。

是啊，他太想念戈麦斯了，而他的身体显然比他更加想念，他之所以意识到这一点，是因为他两腿之间正在充血——他好像已经硬了。

穆勒不知道自己为什么想要逃跑，他就是遵循了身体的本能，大概是他很久没有真正身心放松地将自己交付给另一个人，这种纯粹的依赖使他过于惊慌。

天哪。他试着想象戈麦斯眼中的自己方才的表现，羞愧得恨不能钻到地缝里去，可是一场两人都暗自期待已久的性爱已经被他冒冒失失地弄成了这样，他也不知道应该做什么才能弥补。 _你怕什么，那是马里奥啊_ 。

何况现在还有更加迫在眉睫的问题需要解决。助攻先生看着自己已经微微撑起的裆部，感到非常无力。要不然…还是冲个凉再出去吧，毕竟都和马里奥那么说了。

穆勒闷闷不乐地打开淋浴喷头，把龙头往冷水那里狠狠一拨。冷水劈头盖脸浇到他身上，几乎湿透的时候他才突然想起没有拿浴巾，也没有拿任何换洗的衣服，怎么办，难道让马里奥送进来吗？

这个念头根本不能解决问题，光是马里奥的名字甚至让他胯下愈发躁动，他闭着眼睛前倾，把额头顶到了浴室的瓷砖上，懊恼万分地“嗷”了一声。

然后浴室内磨砂的玻璃移门突然被打开了，穆勒猛地回过头去，透过睫毛上的水珠看见戈麦斯扶着门把手站在那里。

前锋显然惊讶于飞溅的冷水，也对眼前这个狼狈而浑身冒着委屈劲儿的穆勒感到又好气又好笑，他自言自语一样问了句：“你这是干什么？”

然后他的目光瞥过小朋友的下半身，前锋微怔，旋即全明白了。

 _是在害羞这个吗？_ 戈麦斯无声叹息，然后他非常果断地脱掉了鞋袜，赤着脚全然不顾身上的衣物，踏进了那个用一道玻璃门简单划分出来的宽敞的淋浴间。

现在他要去拯救他的小笨蛋了。

而穆勒在看见戈麦斯的瞬间就失去了思考能力，他浑然不觉地看着戈麦斯踏进浴室，又看着他伸手把水温调到适当的温度。穆勒水淋淋地站在那里，浑身赤裸，几乎是在等戈麦斯为所欲为。

陡然升温的水流淌过在穆勒已经被冲凉的皮肤上，那温度有些灼人，热水在几平米之内蒸腾起水雾，很快将他们两个都重重包围起来。

戈麦斯站在穆勒身后，手臂穿过他腋下，将他非常有力地搂抱住，另一只手从胸膛滑向小腹，握住了半勃的性器。

中锋的手掌宽厚而可靠，穆勒不敢低头，也不敢想象戈麦斯的掌心里包裹着自己的下体的样子，事实上他几乎没有设么机会想象，因为在那处有所动作以前，他已经因为戈麦斯蹭过他胸前突起的手指而呜咽出声。

戈麦斯用指腹拨弄着他，细密的指纹刮擦着胸前极少被人触碰的敏感点，穆勒在被他碰到的时候狠狠战栗，下意识想要避开，但戈麦斯趁着他偏头吻住了他的脖颈。

“这种事情难道要我教你吗？”前锋在他耳边低低地说道。

回应的只有急喘和破碎的呻吟，以及用万分委屈的声音念出的他的名字：“马里奥……”

前锋的手指灵活地收紧，将颤巍巍站立着的性器完全握住，然后开始轻轻重重地套弄。穆勒几乎毫无办法，他在戈麦斯怀里闭着眼睛喘息，当中锋手上力道加重的时候他会象征性地挣扎，这徒劳的动作唯一的作用是使他自己更加敏感，他的两片臀瓣磨蹭着戈麦斯被温水打湿的长裤。

“唔！马里奥——”久违的被人掌控的感觉使穆勒惊叫出声，前锋用手指抹平他下体细嫩皮肤上的褶皱，那根指甲修剪整齐的尾指，几次戳弄着阴囊。

戈麦斯喜欢他身体的这个部分，因为这个精巧的玩意儿不像它的主人那样懂得遮掩自己的真实欲望，比如现在，它正在他的手掌里，颤巍巍地跳动着，恳求进一步被爱抚。

高潮前的战栗从下腹传遍全身，穆勒仿佛岸边濒死的鱼，扬起脖子喘得喉结上下滑动，戈麦斯非常及时地吻住那张不断溢出呻吟的嘴。

“嗯！嗯——马里奥，我……我得……”

“要到了吧？”前锋了如指掌。他加快了撸动的速度，前冲一步，将自己的一条腿挤进穆勒微分的双腿之间。

随着食指有意在输精管的小孔上用力一捻，穆勒低吟的声音变了调，他的膝盖猛地弯曲，好在戈麦斯架着他，才使他不至于因为高潮时酥软的身体摔到地上去，事实上，他几乎被前锋死死抵在了墙上，这是一个任人摆布的姿势。

穆勒汹涌地射在戈麦斯掌心，伴随着颤抖的呜咽声，这是几年来鲜有的完全被动的高潮，中锋的每一个动作都是未知数，对未知的心惊胆战加剧了释放的快感。

热水当头浇下，穆勒觉得自己快要融化了。

但是戈麦斯显然不能就这么放过他，这次单方面的高潮成为一个荒淫夜晚的序幕。


	9. 09

前锋沾满精液的手收回到他身后，在他的大脑从高潮余韵中清醒过来以前，前锋的手指在他臀缝中来回揉按，然后就着刚刚射出的精液探进了后穴。

“呃——”穆勒不得不抱住了前锋揽在他胸前的那条胳膊，他很久没有被人进入了，或者应该说再也没有——自从戈麦斯远走之后。

前锋的手指在他的肠道里搅动，只有精液混合着温水为他们润滑，这迷人的地方比他想象的更紧，他的小朋友紧张得绷着腰，随着他手指的深入和旋转时不时喊叫出声。

戈麦斯在他耳边低声安慰叫他放松，然后趁着肠道收缩的间隙又插入了第二根手指，穆勒倒抽一口气，没等他屏住呼吸，戈麦斯又加上第三根。

“唔……唔、啊——”这有些太快了，穆勒感觉到自己被撑开，他的腰无法再保持绷直的姿势，仿佛一颗被风吹折的树木向前弯曲，他的手指用力抠着浴室里光滑的墙砖，他快要站不住了，而戈麦斯甚至没有真正操他，只是用手指，他已经快要站不住了。

久未开拓的肠道倒是并没有让戈麦斯耗费很长时间，比起射过一次的穆勒，中锋自己的问题才更亟待解决，他完全硬了，下体撑着裤子顶在穆勒的屁股上，但是他依然很耐心地在为穆勒润滑，因为他知道性是美妙的东西，他不希望穆勒在其中感到不适。

中锋强大的自制力在这时候淋漓尽致地体现出来，他甚至放开了架在穆勒腋下的那只手，改为游走在对方的身体上，画过腹肌之间浅浅的凹槽，在穆勒喘息的时候偶尔揉两把柔软细腻的腹部。

等他终于觉得准备工作已经足够的时候，戈麦斯非常果断地把手指从穆勒身体里抽出来，他放开他的小朋友——突然失去支撑使穆勒哀叫了一声，脚下一踉跄才勉强站住——然后飞快地脱下了自己的裤子，用滚烫的下体抵在穆勒的臀缝里。

“马里奥，你不…不能站着……”穆勒突然撑着墙壁转过身来，蓝眼睛里带着情欲和高潮的生理泪水，“去、去床上，回房间去……”

戈麦斯一怔，旋即意识到他的小朋友在这种时候还在担心着他受伤的右腿。这不是不管不顾或者盲目逞能的时候，戈麦斯强迫自己保持最后一点理智，和那双湿润的眼睛对视：“你还能走过去吗？”

穆勒略思考了一下，然后他望向戈麦斯的眼睛里就马上显示出难以启齿的求饶来，他确实不太能走了，那两条能在绿茵场上灵活飞奔的腿完全招架不住来势凶猛的快感，他觉得自己迈出两步就会因为股间的空虚非常羞耻地挂到戈麦斯身上去。

而戈麦斯，在被穆勒用这样大雨中淋湿的小动物的眼神盯了五秒之后，仿佛被激怒的雄狮一样低低地咆哮了一声，他发狠地扑上去吻住穆勒，两个人唇齿相交，互相推搡着跌跌撞撞地从厕所里冲出来，他们轮流撞到墙壁上，戈麦斯还抽空扒掉了上衣。

两具湿漉漉的赤裸肉体纠缠着，水渍一路从厕所滴到卧室。

穆勒觉得自己是被扔到床上的，不再克制的戈麦斯如同出笼困兽，他压低腰肢，小腹和下体都抵着穆勒的，这是再赤裸不过的求欢。

中锋哑着嗓子喊了一声托马斯，他单手拉开穆勒的腿，摸索到隐秘的入口。

“唔——”充分润滑使进入变得很顺利，但是肠道被撑开的怪异和酸胀还是让穆勒很没出息地叫了出来。

“哦……弄痛你了？”中锋显然沉醉于穆勒身体内部的紧实触感，他弓着背，脊梁肌肉和骨骼的线条蕴藏着野兽一样的占有欲和爆发力，他的形体完美如同雕塑，肩背宽阔，尔后在急收于腰，尾椎最上一节处微凹，一个漂亮的腰眼。

穆勒睫毛颤动，他向来羞于在床上发出不得体的声音，戈麦斯在肠道里又捣了一下之后才声如蚊呐地回了一句：“没、没有，嗯……”

他本想说“你动吧”，但中锋根本不需要等这句话，他已经伏在穆勒身上有节奏地顶弄起来。

穆勒的肠道温热，紧致，将戈麦斯的下体牢牢包裹住，每一次战栗，每一次收绞，都叫中锋的呼吸急促几分。穆勒尽量说服自己的身体去适应戈麦斯渐渐加速的侵入，中锋进得一次比一次深，也一次比一次有目的性，他在穆勒身体里凭借过往的记忆寻找一个隐秘的点。

“马里奥——”当戈麦斯蹭过那美妙的一处的时候，穆勒剧烈快感的冲击下失声喊了出来，生理眼泪沾湿他的蓝眼睛，他望着戈麦斯，小声祈求道，“马里奥，别——”

这句话没能说完，因为戈麦斯已经开始不管不顾地向他的敏感点全力撞去，未出口的请求被一连串有节奏的呻吟代替了。

刚刚射过一次的下体在几次正中敏感点的冲击之后由精神抖擞地抬了头，穆勒几乎要在戈麦斯身下瘫软成一滩水，手指使不上力气攥住床单，只能轻轻搭在戈麦斯的腰间。

“呃…呃……嗯、啊……马里奥，慢、慢一点啊——”

但是中锋顾不上他，只能在他眼睑和鼻梁上落下一连串啄吻以示安慰，或者轻啃侧颈，低喘着在他耳边说道：“不要怕，是我。”

是啊。是马里奥啊。于是穆勒渐渐放松身体，开始享受中锋在他身体里卖力搅动。

他的变化躲不过戈麦斯，中锋因此更加肆无忌惮，他的下体被滚烫的肠道包裹，一次次缠绕一次次绞紧。他爱极了身下这副身躯，像是任何染上了毒品的瘾君子，他欲罢不能。

最后几下顶弄的时候穆勒几乎要哭叫出声来，戈麦斯把脸埋在他颈间，腰间发狠地挺动了几下，就听见穆勒呜咽着，浑身战栗着射在了他的肚子上，高潮使肠道猛地收绞，中锋猝不及防，泄在穆勒身体深处。

“马里奥——”穆勒用手背遮着眼睛，他仰躺在床上，浑身酥软，还伸手揽着戈麦斯的腰，他胸前和脖子上尽是吻痕，眼角微红沾着泪水，下半身跨前的耻毛因为出汗而晶亮，屁股上挂着戈麦斯的精液。

而戈麦斯看见他这羞于睁眼的模样，唇角一勾，仿佛恶作剧的孩子，一把就拉下了他遮着眼睛的手。

穆勒猛地睁眼，就一眼撞进了前锋深沉而热烈的绿眼睛里。他怔住了，他直直望着戈麦斯，说不出话来。

_世界上为什么有这么好的人？这个人为什么垂怜于我？_

戈麦斯大概是食髓知味，甚至不想从他身体里退出来，不坏好意地盯着他看了半晌，凑上前去，在他耳边用气音问道：“怎么今天射得这么快？我不在的时候……没人陪你吗？”

“没有！”穆勒像是被踩到尾巴的猫，提高声音非常坚决地否认，“你不在，我就是一个人。”

“真的？”前锋故意摆出一个似信非信的表情，“马里奥？罗伯特？……一个也没有？”

“就只有你。”穆勒望着他，神情突然平静下来，“从来就只有你一个。”

戈麦斯终于意识到这并不是一个好玩笑，他愣了一愣，然后开始考虑如何弥补，这个问题很简单，几乎不必深思熟虑。

“是我不该这样说。”中锋诚恳地道歉，然后提议道，“第二轮？”

穆勒的回答是一个羞涩但鼓足勇气的吻。

“天哪！”戈麦斯笑道，“这是我在床上见过的最纯洁的‘Ja’了！”

他说着跪坐起来，拉着穆勒的腿沿着内侧亲吻。大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤很快被他啃出红痕，戈麦斯口舌间的水声和穆勒压抑的细细呻吟，都预示着一个新的周期即将开始。

戈麦斯故意没有擦掉肚子上的精液，而穆勒，正像他预料的那样，在偷瞄他的时候一看见他腹肌上晶莹的一片就面红耳赤地别过头去。

而他越是躲，就越激起前锋玩弄的兴趣。

当两个人耳鬓厮磨难舍难分的时候，戈麦斯突然抱着穆勒巧妙地借着腰力翻了个身，穆勒只觉得猛烈旋转，他连忙伸手撑住，发现自己已经稳稳地骑在戈麦斯身上，两个人的脸近在咫尺。

中锋好整以暇地仰躺着，松开了扶在穆勒腰上的双手：你得自己来，这次就当是体谅我这个伤员。”

小朋友的脸刷地红了，他们不是没有试过骑乘位，但戈麦斯从不这样露骨地要求过骑乘位，穆勒在床上向来比较羞怯，而中锋很体谅他。穆勒感觉到中锋的下体滚烫地戳在自己两股之间，脸就更红了，吞吞吐吐地说道：“这…这，不行吧……啊！”

中锋突然抬起身欺近他身前，温热的口舌含住穆勒胸前一粒突起，成功把小朋友的话堵了回去。而他的两手也没有闲着，一手扶着自己的下体，一手掐在穆勒腿根，带着他缓缓向下坐去。

“呜……唔嗯…呃、呃……呃，啊……”

骑乘位使中锋进得比先前更深，穆勒口中辗转呻吟着，但到底没有拒绝，等他终于在中锋胯骨上坐实的时候，肠道里饱涨的充盈感几乎叫他直不起腰来。戈麦斯放开了他胸前那两点小可怜，重新躺回床上，并且用鼓励的目光注视着他，声音温和地说道：“动吧。”

最后穆勒还是屈从于戈麦斯热烈的凝视和原始本能，他坐在戈麦斯身上摆动腰肢，抬起臀部又反复坐下，充分舒张的肠道含着前锋的性器，光他骑着自己的念头就叫戈麦斯欲火焚身。

穆勒每一次都放任戈麦斯整根顶入，被进入到私密深处的感觉很奇妙，穆勒费力地控制着节奏，很快就累出了一身汗。戈麦斯的下体胀满了他的肠道，活脱脱是一个疯狂的占有者，穆勒脊背发麻，手脚无力，骑到后来几乎要瘫软得从戈麦斯身上摔下去，戈麦斯不得不一手掐住他大腿，一手扶住那节纤瘦的腰杆，才能勉强稳住他的身子。

“啊……啊……唔！唔、呃……呃……啊……”

_该死_ ！他骑在戈麦斯腰上压抑着呻吟的样子让前锋只想不管不顾地压着他灌他一肚子精液，只想操到他哭泣求饶，只想在床上，细细折磨他一整晚。

不得不说穆勒自己也渐入佳境，上下吞吐的节奏清晰起来，他今天晚上已经射过两回，但是频频被顶到肠道深处的敏感点，还是让他两腿之间很快又精神抖擞。

快到达高潮的时候穆勒实在是浑身脱力，他无法再支持兴奋到极点的身体保持平衡，于是他发出一声近乎哭叫的呜咽，腰杆一软，向前倒在了中锋身上。戈麦斯伸长胳膊搂住他，两个人的皮肤紧贴在一起，戈麦斯能感受到他因为急喘而剧烈起伏的肚皮，于是伸手揉着他的后腰作为安慰。

穆勒趴在戈麦斯胸膛上，随着后者在他身体里翻江倒海一样的搅动而战栗呻吟，最后他身体一僵，哭叫着戈麦斯的名字射了出来，而戈麦斯也因为他绞紧的肠道射在了他里面。

穆勒甚至没有多余的力气从戈麦斯身上下来，中锋缓缓从他体内退出的时候，下体滑出肠道的感觉让他轻轻呜咽了一声，抱紧了戈麦斯的脖子。

戈麦斯越过穆勒的肩膀大量着他，这个小朋友今天被操得一塌糊涂。他满头是汗，无力地枕在戈麦斯肩窝里细细喘息，身体要软成一滩水，因为过度劳累而时不时一抽一抽地痉挛着。他趴在戈麦斯身上，虚弱得像一个婴儿，被戈麦斯抱了个满怀。

戈麦斯托着他的屁股向上挪了挪，伸手抽过床头的纸巾，仔细地擦拭两个人腹肌上的精液，低声问道：“累坏了吧？”

“嗯……”穆勒迷迷糊糊地点头，他疲惫的表情和抽搐的身体都叫戈麦斯格外心疼。

中锋亲吻他汗湿的卷发，又抽过一张纸，伸到他两腿之间去清理。

“啊！马里奥，那里——”小朋友身体又颤抖起来，带着哭腔求饶道，“别……不要、不要揉……啊！！”

中锋没有理会这样无理的要求，只是用另一只手轻拍他的后背安抚着，坚持等先前射了他一肚子的精液缓缓流出再擦拭干净。

穆勒放纵过后的身体因为他这一点小刺激而不断发抖，那委屈可怜的样子让戈麦斯感到有一点小小的愧疚。穆勒呻吟的声音越来越小，等戈麦斯终于耐心地清理干净的时候，他几乎趴在戈麦斯身上昏睡过去。

中锋扔到了纸巾，低头看了一眼小朋友精疲力尽的睡颜，再三考虑之后还是打消了把他叫醒调整睡姿的念头，而是紧紧抱住他，亲吻他的眉骨，任由他伏在自己身上沉沉睡去。


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给神医疯狂加戏

第二天早上和沃尔法特医生约的十点一刻理疗，戈麦斯毫无悬念地（差点）迟到了。

迟到，对于在时间上一丝不苟的德国人而言，是一件不能容忍的事情。所以当戈麦斯在九点四十分醒来，发现自己必须在马上起床然后在三十分钟之内完成收拾好穆勒洗漱早餐开车去神医那里这一系列事情，和索性打个电话和老头改约时间之间做出选择的时候，他毫不犹豫地选了后者。

开玩笑光“收拾好穆勒”这一项就绝对不止三十分钟了好吧。

给队医打电话的时候，对方倒是出奇的干脆：“那下午三点来吧。”没等戈麦斯说谢谢就挂了。

三点？那还很早啊！

戈麦斯没来得及决定要不要起床，床上的另一个人大概是醒了，开始无意识尝试把胡乱缠在两人上上的薄被和床单扯下来。

戈麦斯好整以暇地看着身边这个连眼睛都懒得睁开的小笨蛋。 _我赌他开口说的第一个词是_ _“_ _马里奥_ _”_ 。中锋在心里对自己说。

而穆勒，在通过各种扭动也没能达成挣脱床单的目的之后，闭着眼睛想也没想就脱口而出：“马里奥！”

 _果然_ 。中锋发出低低的轻笑声，支起上身，伸手把他的助攻先生解救出来，然后他非常耐心地等穆勒拽着他的枕头胡乱蹭了蹭，睁开眼睛。

“早啊，托马斯。”中锋微笑着说道。

和戈麦斯交往的一个大好处，大概就是每天早晨能被他温和地唤醒，然后一睁眼就看见那张英俊非凡的脸。

“早。”完全没有起床气，才不是因为被马里奥帅醒了。

“我和汉斯改约了时间，”戈麦斯这次不打算逗他，十分诚实地告诉他这个（称得上是）好消息，“你还有五个小时可以用来决定要不要起床，吃什么样的早餐，还有，我猜，跟我说话？然后送我去汉斯那里。”

世界上还有比这更贴心的早晨吗？穆勒给戈麦斯的回应是默默翻个身滚进他怀里，中锋非常自然地搂住他。 _看来是决定不要现在起床了_ 。

“马里奥。”穆勒在他怀里闷闷地说道。

“哎。”戈麦斯注意到穆勒的嗓子有点哑了，是昨晚上折腾太晚了吗？

“你的腿还好吗？”穆勒想起夜里那场旷日持久（♂）的剧烈运动，感到既羞耻又心满意足，但回国以前他们的队医的确对戈麦斯下达过“忌剧烈运动”的医嘱呢。

“说真的？” _这就是你想问的_ ？戈麦斯忍住了一个白眼，毕竟这个小笨蛋昨天晚上可丝毫没有要好好体谅他的腿伤的意思，“那你的腰和屁股都还好吗？嗯？”

穆勒下意识地低头看了自己一眼。从脖子到胸膛都散布着吻痕，大腿内侧也有啃咬的痕迹，昨晚被中锋死死捏住的腿根和腰侧都留下了淡青色的瘀伤，更不必说后面到现在还红肿微湿着了。总之一切都暗示着一个荒诞而狂欢的夜晚。

穆勒从喉咙里发出一声羞耻的含混呻吟，像是自暴自弃一样把脸埋到了戈麦斯的枕头里。

太羞耻了。才不是因为刚刚被马里奥艹过一顿…………

 

最后戈麦斯花了大约两个小时才打点好穆勒，这个小朋友似乎是因为昨夜久违的酣畅淋漓而在感到羞臊不安。

估计是真的，在这三年中除却戈麦斯回国度假的那零星一两次，就真的没有再做过了吧。中锋默默望着他的小朋友，感到既自豪又有些内疚。

穆勒倒是完全把自己当做了主人，在戈麦斯“你还能开车吗”的担忧目光中把他准时送到了沃尔法特医生的诊所。

“……”

“……”

戈麦斯和沃尔法特先生面对面站着，像是两头互不相让的公牛。戈麦斯发誓他的本意是要友好地问候对方，但老队医在看见这个没有分寸的前锋时向来没有什么好脸色，因此当戈麦斯看见他脸上的嫌弃表情，就非常自觉地把那句“下午好啊汉斯”和帅气的笑容都憋了回去。

总觉得说什么都是在挑衅呢马里奥！

反倒是穆勒完全没有受到尴尬气氛的影响，他在神医的客厅里四处乱逛，伸着小细胳膊戳戳弄弄，他向来很少受伤，因此也很少来神医的私人诊所。

“马里奥。”

“汉斯。”

迷の对峙着的两个大老爷们儿终于由年长的一位先开了口，而他们互相称呼对方名字的表情严肃得仿佛下一秒就要拔出枪来决斗了。

“跟我来。”沃尔法特先生把戈麦斯领进理疗室，朝床一指说道，“把衣服脱了爬上去。”

“汉斯啊……”

“不许跟我讨价还价！”

我没有要讨价还价……汉斯你这样我是很慌的……戈麦斯举起双手示意无辜，然后十分麻利地脱掉衣服趴到床上去了。 _还是闭嘴比较安全_ 。

老队医扳着他的小腿摸索肌肉，冷不丁又蹦出一句：“昨天晚上和托马斯上床了吧。”

“为什么……连这他妈都能从腿上看出来！？”

十分惊恐。并不是因为心虚没有遵守医嘱。

沃尔法特“啪”地一巴掌拍在中锋没有受伤的那条腿上：“你当我是什么样的医生呢！我是从你脸上看出来的！”

哦好吧。中锋下意识摸了摸下巴。 _是表情太得意了_ ？

“我说马里奥啊。”医生粗糙的手稳稳摁着戈麦斯的右腿，“这里痛吧？”

手指在某一处不轻不重地按压了一下，这一下带来的剧烈钝痛让戈麦斯忍不住闷哼了一声。

“知道痛就好。”沃尔法特的表情仿佛他刚刚说的是“你喜欢就好”，然后他又开始以一种十分过来人的语气教育这个后生，“你知道你走进来的时候眼睛都是亮的么？你知道在你以前有多少个前辈跟我改约下午然后带着这个表情走进来么？你们这些年轻人，就是没有分寸！”

闭嘴。噤声。接受批评。中锋在心里苦笑着告诫自己。

穆勒的公寓距离诊所并不很近，因此他宁可在客厅里等到理疗结束。

如果他把耳朵贴近到沃尔法特和戈麦斯所在的房间的门上去的话，大概会听见诸如“有没有好好做润滑？润滑很重要。”，“晚上不要搞太晚，肌肉很难恢复。”，“其他人用什么牌子的润滑剂？”，“啊轻点啊汉斯，那里真的很痛。”之类的奇怪对话。

好在他没有想到要这么做，等里头一老一少终于结束的时候，他已经给前台的小哥签了一打签名，和清洁阿姨合了影，无聊得要开出花来了。

沃尔法特先生留下还在穿衣服的戈麦斯，率先推门出来的时候，就看见穆勒无精打采地瘫在沙发上，发现他后两眼一翻：“结束了吗？”

感觉，就快要断气了。才不是因为没有马里奥。

“我有几句话得跟你讲啊托马斯。”沃尔法特先生十分镇定地说。

老队医和助攻先生的对话非常短，反正戈麦斯穿戴整齐走出来的时候，医生已经去忙别的事了。中风一边调整着皮带，一边冲穆勒露出一个“让你久等”的微笑，说道：“我们现在可以走了。”

穆勒一看见他就不由自主地红了脸，回去的路上讲起话来也十分别扭，甚至后来都闭嘴不出声了。

而戈麦斯虽然感到奇怪，却当他是太久没做有点害羞，毕竟昨晚把人折腾成了那样，也就没有询问。

沉默的气氛一直延续到晚上，当穆勒默不作声地收拾出一间客房的时候，戈麦斯才意识到问题并没有自己想象的那么简单。


	11. 11

“这是要？”中锋抱着胳膊倚在门框上，看着小朋友在床上忙东忙西。

“你今天得睡这儿。”穆勒没回头看他，“汉斯说你不能…嗯…不正当运动，一点都不行。”

戈麦斯瞪大了眼睛，一扭头就要去找手机：“我得给汉斯打电话。”

 _妈的被坑了，没想到你是这样的神医_ 。

“哎你别去！”穆勒连手里的枕头都没来得及扔下就追了出去，“你得好好养伤呀！要不然回土耳其去还是要伤休怎么办！”

这句话居然成功阻止了戈麦斯伸向手机的手，中锋转过身来望着他冲口说道：“我不回土耳其了。”

穆勒一怔：“你说什么？”

戈麦斯似乎震惊于刚刚自己的脱口而出，但他很快恢复了镇定：“我不回去了，我不能继续在土耳其踢球，我已经申请离队，那儿太危险了。”

“可是……”这个消息太过突然，穆勒惊喜之后皱着眉头思考良久，“那，你要到哪里去？”

这一回轮到戈麦斯怔住，他没料到这小朋友能够直切要害。一个即将度过职业生涯巅峰的土超球员，欧洲足坛哪里是他的容身之所？他不知道，而且他只有如实回答：“我不知道，但不会是危险的地方了，我保证。”

“要是我不提起，你是不是打算找到下家再告诉我？”穆勒倒是很平静，没有兴喜若狂，也没有过于担忧。

戈麦斯笑了，他走上前去，拥抱他的小朋友：“我当然会先告诉你——在我告诉世界以前。”

穆勒扔下了刚刚紧攥着的枕头，然后回报他

“马里奥。”穆勒像是下了什么决心，在他怀里说道，“回德甲来吧。”

“你想我回德甲来吗？”戈麦斯苦笑，“可是拜仁——” _不会对我报价的。_

“只要你回来就好。”

_安联啊，永远是你的主场。回德甲来吧。马里奥。_

 

余下的时间里穆勒更加沉默，戈麦斯只道他在和自己闹别扭，很默契地没有上去搭话。

晚上戈麦斯还是睡在了客房里，一夜的安静能让他想明白很多事，比如他的小朋友真的长大了，比如他们之间不必言说的灵犀，比如他怎样才能心平气和地穿着另一种颜色的球衣回到安联。

也许南看台会嘘声四起，尤其是他进球——如果进的话——的时候，但他也抱有一丝侥幸，也许他们能体谅他？

戈麦斯不惧怕安联的质疑和压力——那与他过去几年受到的折磨相比微不足道，事实上，安联球场内所有七万余人加起来，只要有 _一个人_ 体谅他，他就永远无法被压垮。是啊。只要是那 _一个_ 就好。

中锋在混乱的思绪中陷入睡眠。

今夜若惊梦，前来打搅他的一定是穆勒和赤红色的安联。

 

他的助攻先生，甚至比他更辗转难眠。

穆勒默默回想这二十余天，赛前集队，赢球输球，他能想到的每一个欢喜或沮丧的瞬间里都有马里奥·戈麦斯。

中锋的这一次归来，像是他的一剂良药，更像是温热的鸩毒，只能让他的思念和眷慕愈演愈烈。

 _你是不是傻呀。_ 穆勒沮丧地把脸埋进枕头里。 _你怎么就这样让他到别的德甲球队去呢？_

他当然知道戈麦斯如果重回德甲，那一定是一件值得祝福的事；他当然知道无论戈麦斯去往哪里，内心都会是红色的，是拜仁的红色；他当然知道，戈麦斯不可能为了在拜仁度过的辉煌岁月就一直在外漂泊，相反，那只能是他思念德甲的最大原因……

是啊，他什么都知道，穆勒早就不是任性的孩童，他什么都能明白，什么都能理解，更懂得戈麦斯此刻需要的是鼓励和支持而非挽留。

可是，哎，他心里到底还是有些舍不得的。

 _怎么那么痛快就答应了呢？_ 小朋友在床上滚来滚去埋怨自己。 _怎么都不带犹豫的呢？怎么都不叫马里奥看明白_ _——_ _你那点舍不得呢？_

这实在太矛盾了，穆勒一会儿觉得烦恼透顶，一会儿又感到自己的烦恼根本是无稽之谈。他越想越清醒，偶然瞥过床头的钟，才发现已经要到凌晨一点了。

 _难道要为了这件事情失眠吗？_ 穆勒在心里嘲笑自己，索性打算爬起来倒口水喝。

但是当他站在厨房里，望着被收拾干净的炉灶和吧台的时候，又忍不住想起今天早晨，戈麦斯握着锅铲煎培根的样子。

于是他鬼使神差地、又十分理所当然地，放下水杯，轻手轻脚溜进客房。

窗帘的遮光层没有被拉上，街上的微光透过薄纱帘，隐约能照见床上熟睡的人。中锋仰躺着，被子只在腹部裹了一点，他的脸微侧向一边，这是一个非常随意的普通睡姿。

唯一不太随意的，只有那条因为受伤而可以伸直平放的右腿了，戈麦斯如同任何一个肢体受伤者，哪怕在睡梦中也尽量避免挪动伤处。而穆勒，一看见他小心翼翼对待腿伤的样子，心里一下子就软了。

 _天呐，马里奥这么好，你却只想他留在你身边。_ 穆勒觉得自己是一个十足的坏人。

 

那一天夜里戈麦斯没有做梦，但他还是被惊醒了，因为他感觉到有人在搬动他的腿。

中锋倏然睁眼，然后认出了抬着他膝弯的小朋友：“……托马斯？”

“我弄醒你了？”穆勒傻乎乎地笑了一下，他把一个厚薄适中的小软枕塞到戈麦斯的膝弯，然后轻轻放开他，“这样会好一点吗？”

“……”中锋愣了愣，用他困倦无比的大脑分析了一下眼前的情况。穆勒不会无缘无故半夜出现在他床边来让他的腿好受一点，他虽然不清楚那个小脑瓜里究竟想到了什么，但他知道穆勒需要安慰。

“好吧，这样很好，托马斯。”他勉强清醒过来一些，直起了上身说道，“你担心我弄伤自己？对，这确实是……有可能发生的，我猜？那你为什么不考虑一下，搬进来睡，然后，你就可以，呃，看住我了？”

任何人都能看出这是个牵强的借口，但戈麦斯知道穆勒不能；正如任何人都明白现在是谁更需要安慰，但穆勒却不明白。

戈麦斯甚至不需要等他回答，而是挑了挑眉毛说：“托马斯，听我说，我现在真的很困……你等一下进来的时候轻一点，我觉得…我不会听见的。”

说罢他就很放心地又躺下了，为了让那个小软枕物尽其用，特地没有翻身。

中锋闭着眼睛默默等待，没过一会儿，他就听见了轻细的脚步声。床垫的一侧被压陷下去，一具温热的身体依偎到他身边，抱住他的胳膊。

穆勒在戈麦斯身侧安顿下来，中锋眉眼和鼻梁的线条俊朗如同山岳，穆勒望了他一会儿，轻轻说了一声：“Super M.”

在过去的日子里他常常念诵这个名字，这三个排列的音节在喉舌中绕过几圈，就叫他回忆起了那样的日子——那时候人们一提起这名字，就仿佛是听见了日耳曼战车隆隆碾压的轰鸣；那时候穆勒跟在他身后，默念这个名字，相信他是能够披新戴月迎来曙光的英雄。

人们信任他，因为他是Super M，他也几乎不叫他们失望，至少直到自顾不暇之前都是如此。

然后穆勒在中锋肩头找到一个舒适的位置，满意地闭上眼睛。

 

戈麦斯保持着睡眠的样子，勾起唇角，无声地微笑起来。

他一向都明白得很。比起上帝，他更愿意相信时间，比起时间，他更愿意相信托马斯。

因为上帝会因为层出不穷的理由戏弄忠诚的灵魂。总会有虔心被辜负，总会有付出不被回报。

但是时间一视同仁。

更何况，在无私流淌的时间里，他还曾有一个美妙绝伦的见证。

 

—Fin—


	12. 写在后面的话

接下来如果愿意看我逼逼请下拉。

 

 

 

当我看见麦子在欧洲杯上的第一个进球的时候，新浪集锦标题用了一个词叫“杀神归位”。简直欣喜若狂，再也控制不了体内的洪荒之力，开了一个小甜坑，打算先回忆杀然后甜到尾。

随后战意大利麦子伤退报销，我果断用五十个字掐掉了那个无脑甜坑，又安慰自己说不要慌，打算重开一个小虐+病房play的报社坑。

再随后，小伙子们半决赛败给了法国，我在教室的大屏幕上看见他们赛后失望又不甘的神情，把本子翻过一页，写下了“当马里奥·戈麦斯向裁判招手，然后踉跄两步栽倒在草地上的时候，没有人比他更明白‘垮掉’是一种什么样的感觉。”

我望着这句话看了很久，然后在上方给它加了个标题，“难”。

这个多音字，念第二声或第四声都可，因为戈穆这对CP的确经历了艰难苦辛，也是彼此的命中劫难。

从落笔到完结，拖了近两个月时间，磕磕绊绊，几经变数，但好歹是个完整的交代。

 

我眼中的穆勒，最难得到，是一颗赤子之心。我不太希望他一辈子保持这样的赤诚，太困难，并且也许会很累。但我希望他内心是一团火种，可以暗淡，但永不熄灭。猪总说：“只要托马斯还在笑，我们就能走下去。”的时候，我是很感动的，因为这意味着他的赤城不但能够自勉，还能够温暖他人。

至于麦子，我在产文的时候，试图赋予他一切我曾经从他身上学习到的品质，在我自己看来，勉强算是成功了大半。我借穆勒之口，说他是“披星戴月迎来曙光的英雄”，但我又深知他不是，英雄没有这样精疲力尽的灵魂。我所知道的马里奥，他有一身傲骨，却少三分狂气，所以他才肯在替补十球和冠军之间选择冠军，所以他才肯闷头去紫百合寻出路，虽然最后没有如愿罢了。我如果写他百折不挠，就一定要允许他懦弱；我如果写他心怀远智，就一定要叫他因为生活的一点小幸运而感到满足；我如果写他温柔体贴，就一定要让他霸道强硬。因为他是一个活生生的人。他要是坚强，就必须敏感；他要是冷静，就必须乖张，因此上帝把折磨他到崩溃的边缘，他也同样具有卷土重来的勇气和本领。

 

那么穆勒怎么看麦子呢？穆勒09年被加二提上一线队的时候，刚好就遇上了转会而来的麦子。在我个人看来，就像是小动物会下意识认准第一眼看见的东西，穆勒能成长为现在这样跑位一流，能吃饼能喂饼的球员，麦子对他影响至深。并且那时穆勒是真正的小将，麦子已经崭露头角，麦子对他的影响，不会只是技术层面的，而是像一个年轻的太阳一样，照耀了他。

私以为任何一个人，在经历过麦子这样的低谷之后，不可能保持心态完全不变，至少我认识的那个马里奥就不行。他虽然不屈不挠，但一定曾经动摇，曾经沮丧，曾经自我怀疑，曾经思绪混乱，他会需要一个能将他“带回来”的人。我希望这个人是穆勒。

因此我要写他们两个互相安慰，交心联手，我要写麦子由此一点一点明白过来，他依然是无坚不摧的Super M，我把这个重任，交付在穆勒身上。

 

最后，一个写手为什么会写文呢？我想是因为你的脑海里有一个鲜活的故事，直逼得你一刻不停地想它，钻心刻骨地想它，最后你提笔写下，就成了文。所以我以为大多数的产粮，都是写手在用一只枯瘦的笔，取悦丰富的内心。

而如果我的笔，能在茫茫人海中，也恰好为其他人带来欢愉——哪怕一个也好——那是多么大的幸运。

所以我想要谢谢他们的存在，给予我一个故事；更要多谢你们，从不吝啬于告诉我你也喜欢。

 

这个故事结束了，但还会有新的故事。


End file.
